DESCRIPTION (adapted from abstract) This application for a new nutrition curriculum presents objectives and specific plans for: (1) development of a comprehensive, longitudinally integrated four year nutrition curriculum in the medical school that emphasizes knowledge, skills and attitudes; (2) development of a clinically relevant nutrition curriculum for education of faculty, house staff and practicing physicians; (3) mechanisms for evaluation of the curriculum; and (4) development of collaborative efforts in interchange of the teaching modules. The overall goal is to ensure that nutrition becomes a key part of the entire medical school curriculum and to advance nutrition as a tool for health promotion and disease treatment among house staff, faculty and practicing physicians.